


Defeated By String Lights

by astrangetypeofchemistry



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: #failing, AU, And the sweatpants, Established Relationship, Fluff, I dunno why Mikado doesn't wear his own clothes in this au, It was supposed to be tooth-rotting fluff, M/M, Or run far away whichever you prefer, Procrastinating, and the booty face, anyone reading these tags reference Hamilton if you comment, basically I lost a bet because I'm Hamilton trash, don't ask me what happened to the tea, mizaya, moment of silence for Izaya's black shirt, shit ton of cursing, shoutout to Hazelnut wafers, trying to propose, whoops forgot about the one dick joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangetypeofchemistry/pseuds/astrangetypeofchemistry
Summary: In which Mikado tries to propose but ends up being too lazy to decorate shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenYandereOfficial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenYandereOfficial/gifts).



> Basically, I wasn't supposed to sing Hamilton or reference it for a week.  
> I lost on the first day.  
> I had to write Mizaya fluff.  
> This is my attempt.  
> (I'm so sorry)

It feels a little bit like cheating.

  
Don't get him wrong; Mikado absolutely wants everything to be perfect. He wants himself and Izaya to be happy together.

Maybe things have been really tough for them in the past, but it doesn't matter when they have so much potential in their future.

  
But then he saw the ring in Izaya's pocket, saw the way his eyes were burning with the question.

  
Well. Mikado won't lie. A fire went off in him.

  
After all, when was the last time Mikado was bold enough to make a move first?

  
Izaya was the one to approach Mikado. Izaya was the one who made him confront how he felt. Izaya was the one who kissed him. Izaya was the one who planned their first date. Izaya was the one who seduced them into a bed together ( _naked_ ). (Kida swears that detail is implied, but Mikado just literally can't stop himself from mentioning it every time)

  
Izaya was always the one with enough confidence to bring their relationship to new levels, and Mikado was done with it.

  
And that's why Shizuo and Celty had currently put aside their grudge to drag Izaya out of the house. And that's also why Mikado was currently dealing with hands that wouldn't stop sticking together as he attempted to decorate their giant apartment. (He swears it's more a mansion than anything, but Izaya likes big things)

( **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** )

  
His phone vibrates in his pocket, and judging from the pattern, he guesses it's Sonohara texting him. (And he ends up not being wrong, because when he unlocks his phone, he finds the words "Stop bitching and get to work." He immediately looks around to make sure she's not spying on him) (It turns out she just knows him that well)

  
And so he sets to work for another five minutes before bitching and moaning again because holy shit Kida bought a lot of string lights and way too many roses and Mikado just doesn't have the energy or the motivation to put this shit up.

  
(He swears he loves Izaya and that the love of his life is worth the effort, but the love of his life is also lazy, and if there's one thing Mikado can guarantee, it's that living with Izaya has made some of his traits transfer to Mikado) (And yes, laziness was one of them)

  
And of course, with his rotten motivation, procrastination, general laziness, and overly skeptical boyfriend, the door clicks upon two minutes after Mikado flops to the ground and starts groaning, and of course Mikado knows its Izaya.

  
(The thought occurs to him once he goes quiet; what if Izaya assumes Mikado was having a one-night stand from his groaning?)

(Then he remembers that he's Ryuugamine Mikado)

  
Izaya's steps sound round the corner, leading into the (fucking **ginormous** , Mikado has discovered) living room to find Mikado sprawled on the wooden floor, a pathetic expression on his face, wearing Izaya's black shirt (that has fucking dust marks on it; Izaya's going to kill his soon-to-be fiancé after this proposing crap is done with)

  
"You win," Mikado calls out miserably, and Izaya only rolls his eyes, used to this usual occurrence as he takes off his coat and heads to the kitchen to put a tea kettle on the stove. He moves towards Mikado and nudges him (gently, he tells himself, but he knows it's not).

  
Mikado doesn't move (because he's a dweeb, Izaya thinks to himself fondly), leaving Izaya with no chance but to drag him to their shared bedroom by the legs (and with every second that passes by, he's mourning his poor shirt which is suffering right now, but in order to be a decent significant other, Izaya has to prioritize Mikado's sanity above the shirt) (But that's okay because he can get revenge tomorrow)

  
Mikado's voice calls out "You win" in another miserable tone. Izaya's so done with his shit, he pulls Mikado into a standing position before pushing him onto the bed, and walking out again.

  
And just. The love between them is so strong that while Mikado's stewing over his failure at proposing, living in full self hatred mode, Izaya's snacking on Hazelnut Wafers, wondering how the fuck he got stuck with such a giant loser as a soulmate.

  
(But that's okay because the day after that, Mikado manages to get down on his knees to propose, and Izaya cries because _"Mikado, you complete dipshit, those are my favorite sweatpants, get off your knees"_ )

**Author's Note:**

> If you're still alive, I'm still sorry.


End file.
